A Girl Like Me
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Lili gets analytical. She muses about her relationship with her best friend. And how odd it was that her best friend was who he was.


**A Girl Like Me**

I remember 4 years ago; back when I was held hostage for almost a whole week, the only person who was more distraught than my father about my disappearance was Sebastian, our butler. More importantly, though, my best friend.

Thanks to Sebastian, I was able to work on a few, yet extremely effective martial arts prowess. And thanks to my father for paying and forcing me into all those ballet and gymnastic classes—without which, all the martial arts I learned wouldn't have been as easy to master and duplicate. But it was Sebastian who helped sneak me out of the house to learn how to fight the way I did, especially against that horrible mob in order to free myself.

I was 6 years old when my father first hired Sebastian. He was the scariest person I ever saw. Sebastian looked mean and cold and much like a vampire. His pale skin, jet black hair and long bangs that covered his red eyes, it scared me. What did I know? I was six. And I was right about being wrong. Sebastian was the kindest and most gentle person I ever met. He was also the person I began trusting the most. He was always at my side when I was a kid. He catered to my every whim. We were inseparable. I was a baby when my mother estranged my dad and I was 5 when my step-mother passed away, which is why it was always a struggle for my dad to find someone who could fill in such big shoes. I knew my father couldn't, he just didn't have the time, and at a very young age, I understood that.

My step-mother (who had always been a pleasant woman, someone who I _do _consider as my mother) repeatedly told me 'Daddy is very busy working. He needs to work so that we have food to eat and a house to live in'—I didn't know what being a billionaire meant at that time. But I knew food and housing were important. Of course, my mum didn't do it alone. I had a nanny as well. She helped my mum out with everything. And when mummy died, well, our nanny left us. It was one whole year of my father and I mourning over my step-mother's loss but we turned out okay. And it was also almost more than a whole year of my father trying to find the perfect house help. That was when Sebastian came. He applied to be our butler, but not only was he qualified to simply open doors, he cooked, cleaned, was trained _and_ had done security work, and he was also experienced on how to take care of a child. Sebastian was hired immediately.

It wasn't hard for him to be there like my old nanny, in fact he did a better job. But I always missed my mother. One day, I was so annoyed at the world, I began screaming into my pillow. I was 8 at the time. Sebastian had heard me and he approached me. He allowed me to punch him as hard as I could on his arm just to release all the emotion. That was the first time I had an idea of what fighting was; of what fighting felt. But I knew father was extremely against it. Any mention of my classmates participating in violence brought my dad to a sensitive issue. That's why I always left brutality out of our conversations.

But, with that one hit, my butler brought me to a place I couldn't be saved from. I loved being powerful. Maybe I truly am my father's daughter. Being a billionaire was being powerful in a different way—but still; there was always something about the authority in that.

By the time I turned 11, Sebastian was already the person I talked to when I had problems or who was just there when I needed someone. He had already become my best friend. Also, at the same time, ballet classes started to become boring. It didn't keep my interest anymore. I was so bored with it, I began purposely missing the classes. I avoided class by pretending I was sick or lied about the suspension of sessions. I told Sebastian about my deep hatred of attending ballet classes, to which he suggested I do something more of my interest. I told him I wanted to fight, which is why every time I had a ballet class, Sebastian would take me to mixed martial arts classes and I'd pick some stuff up. I learned quickly and I had the time of my life. Until now father doesn't know about the MMA classes. It is mine and Sebastian's secret.

He gets me, and I know that he'll always be there for me. It's hard being the daughter of a wealthy oil magnate, kids my age start hating you for being rich (—and pretty might I add). And so Sebastian was my only one true friend. I literally trust Sebastian with my life and my father's for that matter. He's never had any occasion to let us down. He is and always will be all the friends I've never had. I don't care about those other people. I have other things to focus on, and Sebastian will always keep me on track. He never disappoints. That's more than the rest of the world can say about their multitude of friends.

A girl like me has a butler as a best friend. I see no problem in that because I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: **My very first Tekken fanfiction. So, don't hate. If you find it OOC, then I guess my Lili is different from your Lili. It is a game, and we're only very limited to the personality of the characters and so this is how I portray Lili. This isn't the first Tekken fanfiction I tried to write. Yesterday, I actually started a Leo x Lili fanfiction-which I'm still working on. But this just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I love the whole idea of Sebastian being Lili's best friend because the girl doesn't seem like the sociable type. Her mind is one-track and that's about her fighting (and of course her father) that's why for me, Lili's only ever had time to talk to Sebastian.

So here is the blonde musing about her relationship with her butler. I dunno, if you like the idea. Then great! The whole back-story was mine. I have no idea why Lili only lives with her dad or how long she's had Sebastian as her butler.

So **if you liked this story, please review**. **Drop a suggestion/an opinion**. Whatevs. Haha, and I might just keep writing more. Heehee.

p.s. my image (or my whole basis) of Lili's Sebastian is Sebastian Michaels (the butler from the anime Kuroshitsuji). He's awesome, no kidding.

There. I hope you enjoyed my little musing.:)  
Love: PIXIE.


End file.
